Mikey's New Friend
by Ellis97
Summary: To prove that Turtles can be friends with humans, Michelangelo uses a social networking site to befriend Chris Bradford, a famous martial artist who is secretly Shredder's top lieutenant and only using him to get to Splinter. Can his brothers save him before it's too late? Or will Mikey be dojo'd?
1. One is the Loneliest Number

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another installment in the Ninja Turtles saga. Get ready for a brand new adventure with some brand new enemies and a brand new something I don't know how to describe.**

 **So, without further ado, time for the theme song.**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Heroes in a half shell**

 **Turtle power!**

 **Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team**

 **On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things**

 **So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams**

 **Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings**

 **Can't stop these radical dudes**

 **The secret of the ooze made the chosen few**

 **Emerge from the shadows to make their move**

 **The good guys win and the bad guys lose**

 **Leonardo's the leader in blue,**

 **Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through**

 **Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines**

 **Raphael has the most attitude on the team**

 **Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,**

 **And you know just where to find him when it's party time**

 **Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need**

 **To be one lean, mean, green incredible team**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

 **Heroes in a half shell**

 **Turtle power!**

 **AND NOW, TIME FOR THE STORY!**

* * *

Our story opens somewhere in Tokyo, Japan where we see a ninja man in spiky protective gear meditating. Just then, some sort of ninja was trying to sneak up on him with his sword. The ninja sensed it, leaped right up and kicked the ninja right up against the wall. Just then, two more ninjas tried to attack, but the ninja beat them down.

Just then, a man opened up the door to the master's throne. The ninja bowed before his sensei.

"Master Shredder..." he said as he bowed.

"I trust that my greatest student has been using his time wisely" said the master.

"I have assembled an army of ninjas" said the ninja "The Foot Clan awaits your orders"

"Good" said Shredder "Because I've discovered an old enemy of mine is in New York..."

Shredder tossed a photo of himself and some other guy onto the floor.

"...Hamato Yoshi" he finished.

"Hamato Yoshi is alive?" asked the ninja.

"Yes" Shredder nodded "And he is training ninjas of his own. Finally, I will finish what I started years ago. I want him and his friends wiped off the face of the Earth"

"I will not fail you, Master Shredder" said the ninja man.

"I know" Shredder said in an intimidating voice "But to be certain, I will have you working with Xever"

A hispanic man with a an afro came walking towards the ninja man while twirling a dagger.

"I don't need any help" said the ninja man "Especially from this street rat"

"Are you sure, rich boy?" Xever asked smugly.

"You should test me" the ninja guy growled.

"I am not interested in your petty rivalry" Shredder snapped "Xever is familiar with the dark underbelly of this city. You will work together"

The ninja man and Xever looked at each other.

"Don't worry Master Shredder" said the ninja man "We will find Splinter and his disciples, and destroy them"

The two thugs walked out of the school, ready to begin their mission. But not before the ninja guy stomped on one of the ninjas, who was about to get up.

We now go to our heroes, the Ninja Turtles, who are patrolling the city. They were leaping from tower to tower, roof to roof. Little did they realize that one of Shredder's ninjas was watching them.

"Alright" said Mikey "Cowabunga dude"

"Man, I love being a turtle" Raphael said as he started flexing.

Just then, the turtles heard something in the distance.

"What was that?" Leo wondered.

The four brothers sneaked behind an entrance to the roof and quietly, they drew their weapons and finally, they charged towards the source of the noise. It was a kitten.

"Hey, don't give up, Leo" Raph said to Leonardo "You may actually prove you're tough if you beat this guy"

"Awww" Mikey gushed at the kitty "What a cute little kitty"

Mikey picked up the kitty and started to pet it.

He then started to read the kitty's tag "And his name is-"

"Mittens" someone shouted.

"Good guess" said Mikey "Wait! Who said that?"

"Mittens" someone shouted from the apartment on the next building.

"I think that's the owner" said Donnie.

Michelangelo walked over to the apartment with Mittens.

"What're you doing, Mikey?" Donatello asked Michelangelo "You can't return Mittens to her owner"

"Yeah" said Raphael "Are you an idiot? No! Scratch that! You ARE an idiot!"

"We cant risk having humans see us" Leonardo explained "They'll freak out if they see four giant talking turtles"

"No they won't" Mikey shook his head "I'm not so scary"

"Dude, you're an ugly green mutant with ninja weapons" said Raphael "How could you not be scary?"

"I'll show you" Mikey said "That guy will see I'm a regular guy like him"

Mikey jumped off the roof and landed on the fire escape to the man's apartment window.

"Excuse me, sir" he said as he showed him the kitty "I found your-"

"AAAAHHH!" the man screamed "Giant, ugly green mutant freak!"

"But I got your cat" said Mikey.

"He's got my cat" the man shouted.

The man grabbed Mittens, went back inside and shut the window door.

Michelangelo sighed and he went back down to the ground to his brothers.

"Face it" said Raph "Humans won't understand you. Heck, we're not humans and we don't understand you"

Mikey then spotted a billboard "But I bet that guy will"

The turtles looked up and saw a billboard with some sort of marital arts guy on it.

"Chris Bradford?" Leo raised an eyebrow "The martial arts superstar with a chain of dojos across the country? He's your soul mate?"

"Yeah" said Mikey "We've got so much in common and look, he's in town for a martial artists' expo. Maybe he'll show me his secret kata, the Death Dragon and I bet I'll show him my secret kata, the Secret Kata"

Mikey started doing some sort of rhythm of ninja moves in front of his brothers.

"But don't tell anyone you saw that" he whispered.

"Don't worry, we won't" Leonardo deadpanned.

"Face it Mikey, Chris Bradford wouldn't be friends with you" said Raphael "Even if you were the last person on Earth. Along with everyone else on Earth"

Just then, some ninjas came in and surrounded the turtles.

"Ninjas? In New York?" Donnie looked around.

The turtles and the ninjas drew their weapons and started to battle. They were head to head in a big showdown against those ninjas. The turtles were strong, but the ninjas were stronger.

"Finally, some real ninjas to fight instead of aliens and mutants" Leo said as he fought a ninja.

Just then, the ninja from earlier in the story came right in front of the turtles and beat them down. Just as the police sirens were heard, the ninjas retreated and the turtles retreated back to the lair, right before the police saw anything at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well it looks like Shredder is here and he's in hot pursuit of Splinter and the turtles. And with Xever working with Shredder's right hand man, it's sure to be pretty darn serious.**

 **Since we are talking about Shredder, why don't we discuss Shredder's voice actors? We all know he's a pretty intimidating foe, but I know that Kevin Richardson makes the most serious and intimidating Shredder out of all incarnations. He's no Uncle Phil, but he's pretty awesome!**


	2. Enter Chris Bradford

The turtles had gone back home to rest for a while until next patrol. In the kitchen, Leonardo was discussing their recent battle with Splinter.

"...their leader was crazy good" he continued "And by that I mean, good but still a little crazy. Besides, he had all these guys with him, it wasn't a fair fight"

"What do you mean, a fair fight?" asked Splinter.

"I mean like a fight where either side can win" Leonardo clarified.

"So, a fair fight is a fight where you can lose?" Splinter asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes" Leo nervously said "Sort of...what..uh...mean...is..uh..."

"You don't want to assure your victory" Splinter told him.

Leo raised an eyebrow "What're you talking abou-"

Splinter swung his staff and caused Leo to fall flat on his shell. Then, he was about to strike Leo's neck with it, until Leo grabbed it.

"Now, was that fair?" asked Splinter.

"I see your point" Leo said achingly.

"Battle is about victory, not fairness" Splinter explained.

"Hai, Sensei" Leonardo nodded.

While Splinter helped Leo get up, the turtles and April were busy having fun and relaxing in the living room.

"Oh man" Mikey sighed as he read a magazine "Chris Bradford is so awesome. I wish he and I were friends"

"Mikey you have a human friend" said April "Me"

"April, we saved your life" said Mikey "You have to like us"

"Too bad there's no place for people to meet freaks where no one can see how hideous they are" Raph said as he was doing push-ups with his sai's.

"Actually, there is" said April "The internet. Donnie can I see your laptop?"

"Sure" Donnie said as he handed the laptop to April.

April pulled up a website "It's a site where you make friends with anyone online"

"Sweet" Mikey said as he grabbed the laptop and started making an account "Cowabunga! Chris Bradford is on this site, so he'll be my first friend"

April put a hand on her hip "Mikey, you can't expect people to respond instan-"

The computer beeped.

"-But sometimes they do" she remarked.

"Oh my god" Mikey gasped "Chris Bradford accepted my friend request! I have a friend!"

Mikey started jumping for joy and started kissing April.

"Thanks April!" Mikey said as he started to leave the lair.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Donnie.

"To hang out with my new best friend, Chris Bradford" Mikey replied.

"Mikey, that guy is famous, so he probably has over thousands of friends" April told him.

"And guess who's number 5,286?" asked Mikey "Daniel Ramirez and I'm right next to him. Later"

Mikey leaped over the gate and walked right out of the sewers.

"Should we go after him?" asked Donnie.

"Nah" Raph replied "He's stupid enough"

On the surface, Chris Bradford was getting right out of his dojo and walking back to the place he was staying at. At that same time, Mikey landed right behind him.

"What up, dude?" he asked.

Chris turned around and saw Mikey right in front of him. Thinking he was a monster or something, Chris threw shruikens right at the turtle, which Mikey then dodged.

"No!" he said as he dodged the shurikens "We're friends"

"What?" asked Chris.

"We're online friends" Mikey clarified "You accepted me, remember?"

"Uh...of course" Bradford replied "Nice to meet you"

Mikey vigorously shook Bradford's hand.

"Won't you come in?" asked Bradford.

Later that night, the turtles were back on patrol. They were on the same roof on the same building that the ninjas probably came from.

"They must've been watching us from up here" said Leo "Perfect place for an ambush"

"Now that's not very fair" Donnie remarked.

"It's not about fairness, Donnie" said Leo "It's about victory"

At that same time, Mikey wouldn't shut up about his time with Chris Bradford to Raph.

"..and then Chris Bradford put on his hakama" he continued "Man, that guy can rock a hakama"

Mikey continued "And then, he-"

"Okay enough" Raph said, annoyed "You've been going on about this for hours"

"Looks like someone is jealous" Mikey gloated "You can't admit that you were wrong"

"I am not wrong" Raph said.

"Very well then" said Mikey "If you don't want to talk about my new best friend, then I've got two other brothers who do"

"Frankly, I'd not" Donnie said, equally annoyed.

"Same goes for me" Leo added.

"Fine" Mikey said "I'll just go see Chris Bradford himself"

Mikey leaped off the roof and went to Chris Bradford's dojo, where he was beating a punching bag.

"There's my best buddy in the whole world" Mikey said from behind.

Chris sighed "Michelangelo! Mikey! The Big M. How you doing, buddy?"

"Just fine Rad Brad" Mikey snapped his fingers.

"You know, I was just thinking that even though we're such good friends, we hardly know anything about each other" said Chris.

"You think we're close friends?" asked Mikey.

"Sure" Chris nodded "Now tell me everything about you"

"Well, I named all four of my toes" Mikey said as he showed his foot "There's Stubby and Joey Nails..."

"That's fascinating" Chris pushed Mikey's foot "But I was thinking of your impressive ninjitsu skills. You must have a great sensei"

"He's the greatest" Mikey said as he showed his other foot "Now meet the Stinky Twins"

Chris then put Mikey's foot down "I'm uh...hungry. Want something to eat?"

"Yeah" said Mikey "I want pizza! Do you like pizza?"

"Yeah, sure" said Chris.

"I love you, man" Mikey said as he hugged Chris.

Eventually, they got a pizza and started eating it on the edge of a billboard.

"Isn't this wonderful?" asked Mikey "Just a couple of guys hanging out, eating pizza?"

"Uh...yeah" Chris said, unsure "So tell me more about your brothers"

"They're cool" Mikey said as he ate another slice "But sometimes, I don't think they respect me"

"I can see why" Chris deadpanned.

Later, they went back to the dojo and Chris showed Mikey a katana (that's an ancient Japanese sword).

"Cool" said Mikey "Look at that katana. It looks so old"

"It's over 400 years old" Chris said, annoyed "But, about your sensei..."

"Look, Rad Brad" Mikey said as he started swinging the katana "There's some things I have to keep secret"

"But we're friends" Chris said as he grabbed the katana "And friends should tell each other secrets"

"So you're going to show me your secret kata, the Death Dragon?" asked Mikey.

"As a show of trust and friendship, I will show you the Death Dragon" Chris secretly grinned "But you have to promise not to show it to anyone"

But you Mikey, he told his brothers about the Death Dragon anyways.

"And then he kicks, twists and sweeps the leg" Mikey finished as he did the move "That's the Death Dragon"

"Cool" said Leo.

"Yeah" Donnie added "It's very effective, yet complex"

"And even Mikey could learn" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Mikey glared.

Just then, the computer beeped. Mikey had received a message from Chris Bradford.

"It's Rad Brad!" Mikey said as he ran to look at the message "He wants to get together for a little B-ball. Can't wait to find out what the 'B' stands for!"

Leo saw Mikey take a leave out of the sewers "You're leaving now?"

"Sorry dudes" Mikey chuckled "Human friend stuff. You know how it is. Not wait! You don't!"

Unfortunately, Chris Bradford was with Xever at that very moment, reading Mikey's reply.

"The freak is on his way, and the trap is set" he snickered.

Xever looked at the katana "Pretty cool weapon for a tough guy, Bradford. In jail, we made our own weapons"

"I'll keep that in mind, if I'm stupid enough to end up in jail" said Chris.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Holy cow! Mikey's in trouble! Looks like his friend isn't so friendly after all! Can his brothers save him before it's too late? Stay tuned!**


	3. The Start of a New Saga

Meanwhile at the training room, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello were practicing the Death Dragon. While they were doing that, Splinter walked into the room and saw what his adoptive sons were doing. He gasped. He knew the Death Dragon from somewhere.

"Where did you learn that?" he barked.

"Mikey learned it from his new friend, Chris Bradford" Leonardo replied.

"That guy is not Mikey's friend" said Splinter "I know that kata; it's a move from the Shredder. If it's from Shredder, that means that Bradford is one of Shredder's students"

"You sure?" asked Donatello.

"He must be" said Splinter.

"I knew there was something weird about that Bradford" said Raphael "Come on!"

Meanwhile, Mikey had arrived at the dojo to meet Chris Bradford. It was all empty.

"Hello?" he asked "Chris? Where are you? I'm here"

Just then, someone came up from behind Mikey and tapped on his shoulder. It was the man who worked for Shredder from chapter one.

Mikey backed away until he felt something behind him. It was Xever.

The two thugs started to corner Mikey.

"Tell me what you've done with Chris or else" he demanded.

Just then, a big fight occurred. Mikey, the samurai and Xever used all their skills to outwit each other. Unfortunately, Mikey was outnumbered and he was knocked up against the punching bag and tied him up.

"How pathetic" said the samurai.

"Who are you?" asked Mikey, somewhat fearfully.

The samurai took off his mask to reveal that was none other than...

"Chris?" Mikey raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You should've seen the look on your face when I scared you" Bradford chuckled.

"But how could you do this to me?" Mikey asked sadly "I thought we were friends"

"What makes you think I would be friends with a freak like you?" Bradford replied "How pathetic. You know, we should kill you now...but we have to wait until the trap is complete"

As soon as Bradford and Xever left, the other turtles were outside the dojo. Using Donnie's expert hole glass making skills, they went through the glass roof and entered the dojo, which was filled with Foot Soldiers. Luckily, they were quiet and stealthy enough to get past them and free Mikey. As soon as they escaped from the dojo, they went back down to the sewers. Little did they know, they were being watched by Bradford and Xever.

Once the turtles went back into the sewers, Bradford, Xever and the other foot soldiers followed them. Inside, they searched for the turtles, but it was too quiet. Little did Shredder's two goons know, that the soldiers were being swiped by the (metaphorically) invisible turtles one by one.

Finally, they reached the end of the sewer trail. At the end of the trail, there were ends of pipes on the walls, hanging above a storm drain and in just two shakes of a lambs tail, they noticed the other ninjas were gone. Xever lit up a flare and saw that the Foot Soldiers were tied up and hung to the pipes on the ceiling.

"Show yourselves" he demanded.

Just then, the turtles came right out of the sewer water and trapped the thugs.

"Take em down" said Bradford.

They had a large fight. Using their ninja weapons, they battled Bradford and Xever like there was no tomorrow. However, the baddies had some pretty awesome fighting skills too and used them to beat the turtles. However, Donnie and Mikey managed to corner them both at the large sewer pipe.

Bradford tried to hit Mikey, but thanks to Mikey learning the Death Dragon, he was able to knock Bradford onto Xever.

"Now" he shouted to Leo and Raph.

Leo and Raph turned the wheel on the sewer pipe and a huge gush of water splashed right onto the thugs and washed them away and down a pipe.

"Now that's not fair" Raphael chuckled.

"No it ain't" Leonardo nodded.

Our heroes went back to the lair and told Splinter everything that had happened. While Splinter was trailing off, Michelangelo was sulking. Raphael went to comfort him.

"You doing okay, Mikey?" he asked his brother.

"I'm sorry guys" Mikey sadly said "I should've known better than to think I could be friends with a human"

"Mikey listen" said Raphael "Don't tell anyone but...you're an awesome guy and you deserve better than Bradford"

"Yeah" Mikey smiled "Thanks Raph"

At that same time, the turtles noticed Splinter's serious and somewhat fearful trailing off.

"Something wrong, Splinter?" asked Donatello.

"Yes, there is" Splinter nodded "Shredder knows I'm alive and worst of all, he knows about you four. My nightmare has come true"

"So it ain't over?" asked Raphael.

"Nope" said Splinter "It's just beginning"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Bradford and Xever are gone for now, but it's just beginning. Shredder's now knows about Splinter and the turtles. Looks like the turtles are about to have their work cut out for them and it's only the third episode.**

 **Stay tuned for a new episode coming soon.**


End file.
